1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for treating surplus warp yarns and unnecessary yarns drawn from a warp beam in a loom.
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been already proposed that the loom is provided with a device for treating a surplus warp yarn and/or unnecessary yarn drawn from a warp beam, in which the yarn drawn from the warp beam is once passed on a guide roll to be turned over and again wound on a part of the warp beam.
However, with this device, the surplus warp yarn and/or the unnecessary yarn unavoidably gets entangled with regular warp yarns drawn from the warp beam. This is predominant particularly in a loom on a recent trend of speeding up loom operation.